The present invention relates to scrapers and more particularly concerns a snow scraper adapted to be carried on a ski pole.
Several situations arise during a skiing outing when snow might accumulate and become caked on the sole of a skier's boot. For example, it may be desirable or necessary to walk to the top of a hill or to a place where the skis can be put on. In sutuations where snow does become packed on the sole of a boot, it must be removed before the boot can be properly inserted in the ski binding. Different devices, such as knives and hand scrapers have been proposed for this operation. Small portable scrapers have the inherent disadvantage of requiring continuous transporting, and or constantly being misplaced or causing injury to the skier if he should fall while carrying it in a pocket. Accordingly, several scrapers have been proposed that are adapted for mounting on a ski pole so that they can be conveniently carried by the skier and always be available when needed. One type of pole-carried scraper is disclosed in the patents to Sahlein et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,111 and Knapp et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,063. This type involves, in general, a semi-cylindrical member that is arranged to be clamped on the shaft of a pole in pivoting relation for movement from a retracted position, in which the semi-cylindrical scraper lies longitudinally on the shaft with the shaft partially enclosed by the scraper, to an extended position at right angles to the pole on which the scraper presents edges over which the boot may be drawn. Another type of pole-carried scraper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,929,345, 4,000,909, and 4,145,062 and Norwegian Pat. No. 78,501, each of which concerns scrapers that are cylindrical or partially cylindrical in configuration, and are positioned longitudinally along the shaft of the pole, being integrally formed with the pole, or clamped or secured thereon.